


Boys Will Be Boys

by marsprince



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Car Sex, Come as Lube, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsprince/pseuds/marsprince
Summary: Reggie/Archie Oral. Just a very horny Reggie giving it to Archie.





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason this work was deleted without my knowledge. Here it is again.

Reggie paused on the way to his car and raised his sight. Archie Andrews was standing in the parking lot by himself. The sun was almost down.

"Waiting for someone special Andrews?" Reggie asked.

Archie groaned, and it made Reggie smirk. For some reason, he loved getting under Archie's skin. The redhead was always on the edge around Reggie; their competitions seemed to matter just as much to him.

"I just found out my mom had to stay late at work, so now I have to walk home. I didn't bring my bike because we were going to go out for dinner after practice." Archie said.

"I'll give you a lift home."

Reggie blinked, shocked at what had come out of his mouth. He was sure that he meant to say 'enjoy the hike'. Archie gaped at him. The jock shook his head; he must have been going insane. For some reason, he just didn't want to leave Archie stranded there. They were trying to get along after all. That was probably the reason why he offered. Veronica would have been happy that Reggie was extending an olive branch.

"I guess that'd be cool." Archie said cautiously.

Reggie shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. He wasn't exactly a Good Samaritan. He wasn't used to people saying things like 'thanks', and he definitely wasn't used to hearing Archie say it.

"Over here." Reggie said, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Oh, is that your car? I thought it was the other rich kid's from our class..." Archie teased.

Reggie pushed him lightly, Archie was an idiot. The redhead pushed him back. They growled at each other at the same time, then busted out laughing. Reggie got embarrassed and cleared his throat. His friend tilted his head curiously, but Reggie didn't say anything, just unlocked the car. He wasn't used to letting his guard down like that around people, especially people he didn't really know, which was to say basically anyone but Moose.

They tossed their bags into the back and got in. Archie looked around the car in amazement while Reggie smiled. Archie had never been in such an expensive vehicle. Sure, he may have driven Veronica’s Camaro, but Reggie's car was in a league of its own in Riverdale. He revved the engine and watched Archie out of the corner of his eyes, grinned when the scent of excitement started leaking off him.

Reggie blinked and shook his head again; he'd never really noticed Archie's smell before. Fresh and warm at the same time, like the mist during the dawn previous to a sunny day. He wondered if it had always been that way. He'd never ask though, that'd be too weird.

"This car is freaking amazing!" Archie exclaimed. The boy was now leaning forward and running his hands shyly along the interior.

"You should see what it's like when I'm going crazy with it." Reggie said. "You want to go for a joyride before I take you home?"

He smiled when Archie's eyes got wide. Reggie would take that as a yes. He peeled out of the parking lot and headed for the streets that would take them out of town, away from where the cops usually liked to pull kids over. Reggie spent so much time with his car he knew where all the patrol points were.

The dark-haired boy sniffed at the air again, Archie's scent was spiking hard in the enclosed interior and he could swear he was hearing the guy's heart racing with excitement. He grinned to himself, occasionally glancing out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't think Archie noticed at first until they made eye contact.

"Are you sniffing me?" Archie asked suddenly.

Reggie's mouth fell open; he didn't know what to say. He felt heat rush to his face; he ground the car's gears accidently while trying to shift and didn't say anything, he just kept driving. Archie stared at him, leaned over and inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing?" Reggie asked. He thought his voice might have been a little higher than normal. It was so awkward to have Archie sniffing so directly at him.

"I've never really noticed how good you smell, I don't think I've really been this close to you before in an enclosed space." Archie said. His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. He glanced over, and noticed that Reggie had turned to look out the window trying to focus on something else to hide his own embarrassment.

The car was suddenly very warm, _too_ _warm_. He wanted to roll down his window, but he knew if he did that, it would clear Archie's scent, a scent that was subtly changing in small increments. It was still excitement in the air but something more too. Archie shifted in the seat, turned around and grabbed his backpack from the back seat and set it over his lap.

"What do I smell like to you?" Reggie asked.

Archie's fingers gripped his backpack tighter, knuckles turning white. "I dunno, like a bonfire. You smell, smoky, warm, and… Deep? Probably sounds stupid huh?" Archie asked.

"No…" Reggie said. He kind of liked that description, he thought he'd smell like cologne or soap or hair products to another man. "Is that it?"

Archie didn't turn to look at him, just shifted in the seat again. "I don't know… It's difficult for me to-You know, like put words to it. Your whole… _You_. I mean, I know you since we were little kids, it's like happiness, you know? Whenever you're with us, Reg..."

Reggie was hanging on every word that came out of Archie's mouth, it made Reggie seem special, unique. He liked it, liked that someone thought about him like that. He glanced over at Archie again, the emotion coming off him had changed, excitement spiked up again, but there was that lingering other thing he couldn't identify leaking off his skin. Archie turned to look at him suddenly; his eyes shining with hopefulness. He blinked a few times, and moved his eyes towards the window.

"Do… Do you think about what I smell like?" Archie asked.

Reggie opened his mouth to make a quip about locker rooms and practice, but he snapped his teeth closed before he could say something stupid. He pulled off to the side of the road and set the parking break. Archie's eyes were locked onto his.

"Yeah, I do sometimes." Reggie said, "Right now it's all I can think about."

"What's it like?" Archie whispered, voice catching at whatever he saw in Reggie's eyes.

"It's… Like springtime right now, when everything's new. Like a day spent walking through the park... There's something sweet too, I don't know. It's like honey or cinnamon." Reggie said.

The jock watched the muscles in Archie's neck twitch as he swallowed nervously. He leaned over closing the space between them; put his face near Archie's neck and inhaled deeply. The sweet scent spiked higher and it made Reggie's mouth water. He licked his lips and Archie's body trembled at the wet sound.

"Is this ok?" Reggie asked, leaning further in, twisting his body awkwardly to nuzzle against Archie's neck.

"Y-yeah…" Archie said, he turned his face into Reggie's black hair, breathed deeply as Reggie licked along Archie's neck. "Fuck… Yes-Reggie, it's great."

This thing that was between them, it was always changing, bitterness, resentment, rivalry, camaraderie. Those feelings, every day they became something new. Reggie wondered if this was the next step, if it was the thing that had been between them that was causing all the tension in the first place. Reggie wanted to make sure, wanted to say something to clear the air that was between them.

He looked up into Archie's eyes, started to say something, but before he could, Archie's hungry mouth closed over his lips. Strong hands gripped his hair, and suddenly the awkward angle of his body didn't matter, the tension that had been lingering between them in the past didn't matter. Archie's tongue darting into his mouth mattered. Reggie sucked on Archie's lower lip, the other teenager moaned, the wet skin tender between Reggie's warm lips.

Archie tasted even better than he smelled, Reggie wanted more, needed more the same way he needed air and water. He forced his way into Archie's mouth, drinking down the sounds he was making as Reggie's tongue got inside. Sweet spice and warmth clouded his brain, he pushed Archie's backpack onto the floor, and the movement of it forced the red-haired teen's legs further apart. It was exactly what Reggie wanted.

He abandoned Archie's mouth, nipped lightly at his throat as he felt Archie's fingers brush through his hair. Archie was making delicious needy noises; noises that Reggie didn't even knew existed, but never wanted to go another second without hearing over and over. This thing, it had him by the gut, twisted his stomach and he wanted more.

"Please Reggie…" Archie panted. "Please."

Reggie wasn't sure what Archie was begging for exactly, but he was going to make sure that he got it. He needed to be the one to give it to him, whatever it was. He shifted in the seat, tried to pull one leg up under him so he could kneel across the gear shift, but it was too awkward. There was too much in the way and not enough space.

"Get out of the car." Reggie commanded. His voice was strained. Archie's body went rigid.

"W-what?" Archie asked with wide eyes, sounding alarmed.

"We need to get out of the car, need more room." Reggie said.

"Oh. I…" Archie mumbled. "I thought you were kicking me out."

Reggie gripped the front of Archie's cheap T-shirt, and pulled him into a bruising kiss. He trailed one hand down over Archie's stomach, felt the hard muscles underneath the fabric of his shirt, then gripped Archie's dick through the old jeans the teenager was wearing. Archie made a pained noise, his hips bucked up into Reggie's hand.

"I am going to, but only so _I_ can give you what you want." Reggie said.

Archie almost broke the handle of the door trying to open it and get out; Reggie would have been pissed if he hadn't almost done the same thing. They looked at each other over the top of the car. Reggie had left the keys in the ignition, but he didn't care, he needed Archie's hot mouth again.

He made his way toward the front of the car in less than a second; Archie came around to meet him. They slammed into each other, the impact making Reggie's throbbing dick strain against his fly. Archie ground their hips together when the other boy bit down on his neck, and gasped in pleasure, a manly scent spiking like crazy all around him; teenage male hormones mixing with his own, a smell that Reggie had never experienced before. He was light headed, and needed more. Archie's smell was flooding his brain, now screaming out its need.

Reggie got his hands around Archie's throat, felt the muscles flex under his fingers. The red-haired boy made a soft, submissive whimpering sound, and it blew away the last bit of self-control Reggie had been clinging to. He twisted Archie's body around, slamming him down roughly onto the hood of the vehicle.

Archie grunted at the impact, arms pin wheeling in the air momentarily. Reggie gripped Archie's belt, tore it open, felt the metal of the buckle bend slightly under the strength of his own desperation. He glanced up into Archie's eyes, and grinned as they ignited with lust; Reggie knew his own eyes must have been blazing with animalistic energy too, reflecting under the stars.

He finally got Archie's pants open, although he didn't have the time or restraint needed to pull the underwear down. He buried his face between Archie’s covered butt cheeks, sniffing in the deep scent with all his strength, letting it flood his nostrils, mouthing the hot flesh through the soft cotton fabric that was in his way. Archie made a choked noise and thrust up against Reggie's mouth.

"Fuck." Archie whimpered. "Reg-Please… I'm so fucking hard."

Reggie made an aggravated sound when Archie's hands pushed at his head, he groaned out in warning until he realized Archie was turning around and pulling himself free of his underwear dripping Reggie’s saliva from behind, and with Archie’s pre-come staining the front, leaving that characteristic strong smell of a man’s cock: salty and fish-like. Reggie's mind seized up in desire, primal need took over again instantly.

He lapped at the head of Archie's pink dick, savoring the taste of it, licked around the uncut crown. The other boy made a high-pitched whine of need. Reggie nuzzled against Archie's cock, loved the feel of the heat radiating off it. It was swollen and needy looking, felt so solid and smelled so good, so hot against his lips. He needed more.

Archie gasped when Reggie swallowed Archie's cock into his mouth. The jock moaned around the heat, flicked his tongue along the vein underneath, and up under the tip, pulling off to suck the sensitive skin under the bottom of the glans, trapping it between his lips and tongue. Archie's hands curled in his hair, the grip was tight, trying to pull him forward to get Reggie to let Archie back into his mouth.

"Please, Reggie" Archie moaned. "Please-More..."

Reggie loved the sound of Archie's needy voice, begging him to give him what he needed. Reggie lapped teasingly at the twitching heat; the other boy made more frustrated and pleased noises, rubbing his cock against Reggie's lips. He finally decided to give in and suck Archie back into his mouth. It was worth it just to hear the pleased and grateful sounds coming out of him.

He sounded like he was enjoying what Reggie was doing even though he had no idea how to give a blowjob. He knew that he liked it wet and hard around the glans, so that's what he tried to do for Archie. He experimented, trying to take Archie deeper into his throat, backing off before he thought he would gag.

"Harder… Please harder!" Archie begged.

Reggie moaned around the heat, hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, bobbing up and down fast, tried to keep his lips tight and his teeth out of the way. Archie panted raggedly above him, the grip in his hair tightened. Archie's hips twisted and thrust up, Reggie used one hand to hold Archie steady by the base of his dick, used the other one to fumble his own pants open.

His headlights were still on, if anyone drove by, there was no way they wouldn't see what was going on. He was bent over Archie's body, the boy lying on the hood of the Porsche. Reggie standing between the headlights, and sucking Archie's dick like both of their lives depended on it, the sticky fluids falling over his lips and chin.

Reggie didn't care that someone might see them; he got his dick free of his pants in just one motion, and started fisting it wildly, while tugging, and pulling, and moaning around Archie's cock. He felt his own saliva dropping down onto the hand that was holding Archie at the root.

"Fuck Reggie… Stop, stop I'm close." Archie said as he tried to push him off his dick.

Reggie looked up into Archie's eyes and sucked harder, working his tongue and his swollen lips faster on Archie's cock, resisting Archie's attempt to push him away. He wanted it, wanted it all. Archie made another choked grunting noise, and his body seized up as he came. Reggie sucked and swallowed as much as he could, but some of the fluid spilled out of his mouth and down the length of Archie's penis onto Reggie's sweaty hand.

The noises Archie was making were pooling low in Reggie's belly, setting his dick on fire. He let go of Archie's dick with his hand, kept sucking lightly as he brought the slick hand down to spread Archie’s generous amount of semen over his own straining cock.

The perfect lube.

It didn't take very long for him to fall over the edge; the thought of Archie, the scent, the taste, the _feel_ of him was overwhelming. He grunted as his orgasm hit him, hard. The force of it strong enough that he squirted the front of his car with it. He didn't care, he let Archie's dick free of his mouth, stumbled forward slightly so his knees were against his bumper. He let his head fall onto Archie's sweaty stomach.

"That was amazing." Archie said. "We need to go for more joyrides."

Reggie stood up and smirked as Archie slid off the hood of the car. The redhead leaned in and kissed him, moaned into Reggie's mouth as he ran his tongue over Reggie's lips.

"We'll see… Maybe I'll even let you drive if you know how to drive stick." Reggie answered after a minute.

Archie buried his red face against Reggie’s neck and gripped the boy’s softening dick, tugging playfully on it as he grinned. "I'm willing to learn if you're willing to teach."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome!


End file.
